


Steps of Four.

by Jellybelly6



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anniversary, Drunk confessions, Engagement, Engagement Party, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Lovey Dovey, Lunar Eclipse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating, Mating Rituals, Moon Cycles, Mpreg, Pancakes, Personal Trainer Derek, Smut, Successful Stiles, Writer Stiles, date, fuck buddies, mate, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybelly6/pseuds/Jellybelly6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's incredibly rare for the male mate of an Alpha to become pregnant, but of course, if it's going to happen to anyone, it would happen to Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sheets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set in 2018, three years after everyone has left high school.

Stiles has no idea how his fling with Derek even started. One minute the alpha couldn't stand to be in the same room as the hyperactive teenager, the next they were having hot, steamy, secret sex in Derek's loft. Go figure.

"Derek, what are we doing?" Stiles had been dying to know what this meant for him and Derek for months. "I mean, what does it mean? Are we just having sex? I mean, it's great. The sex is great. Really great. But is that all this is, just sex?" Stiles was letting his trail of thought run away from him. Derek paused, he was changing the bed sheets he and Stiles had just messed. He looked across at the younger boy with a weary expression.

"Stiles...I..." Derek paused, trying to find the words. But Stiles knew exactly what he was going to say. 

"Just leave it. I'm late for my shift. Iv got to go." Stiles said, trying to hide his disappointment. It wasn't the first time they had tried to have this conversation, so Stiles knew what to expect. He saved himself the embarrassment and finished getting dressed, grabbing his favourite red hoody off of the back of Derek's expensive looking leather chair. He turned towards the door.

"Stiles, wait." Derek called out after him.

"Derek, I'm not in the mood. Just leave it." He said without turning to face the alpha.

"You forgot your phone, Stiles." Derek said just loud enough for the both of them to hear, he never really was good with using his words. He turned to face Derek, without looking at him. He started walking towards him and stopped at arms reach.

"Ha, sure. My phone. Great. Thanks." Stiles took the phone out of Derek's hand, without looking up. He looked heart broken. Derek wiped a hand down his face and sighed. 

"Stiles, I..." He stopped and instead grabbed Stiles, pulling him towards him, closing the gap between them with one move of his hand. Derek leaned down and their lips collided. Neither of them closed their eyes, instead, Stiles met Derek's wide eyes with his. Derek could see his own surprise mirrored in the look that Stiles had him pinned with.

They'd kissed before, but never anything like this. It was the perfect balance between passionate and affectionate. Stiles parted his lips slightly against Derek's, allowing a moan to escape. Derek pulled Stiles back down onto the sheet less bed. Stiles was on top of Derek, pulling his shirt over his head before either of them had the chance to realise what was going on.

"You're going to be late Stiles." Breathed Derek.

"Stiles Stilinski, is never late." He muttered through a smirk. Stiles started working away at Derek's neck with his lips, while Derek lifted his hips up from the bed to meet Stiles' crotch.

"Fuck!" Stiles breathed, pausing as he made his way down Derek's chest. "That feels good."

"Hmmm" hummed Derek in agreement. Stiles stopped sucking bruises into Derek's chest, and instead starting kissing him again.

"Stiles, I want you in me." Derek half stated, half pleaded. Derek had always been on top, Stiles knew it was his alpha wolf demanding to be in control at all times. He knew that Derek was showing him how much he trusted Stiles. Stiles had also never been the one doing the fucking before. Derek had taken his virginity, so he'd never been inside of anyone. Stiles nodded and set about removing his pants in a giddy frenzy, while Derek took his of and grabbed the lube out of the bedside table.

"You don't have to.." Derek told Stiles. Although he really wanted this, he didn't want to feel like he was forcing Stiles into something he didn't want to do, or something he wasn't ready for.

"Are you fucking kidding me Derek Hale. Trust me. I want to." Stiles said, stealing a kiss before squeezing a healthy amount of lube into his hands, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.


	2. Dinner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek invites the Sheriff and Stiles over for dinner, he even tidies the place.

They were both breathing heavy, trying so hard to put themselves back together after they had both just so beautifully fallen apart. It took a while before either of them even plucked up the courage to speak.

"So..." Stiles said, turning off of his back and into his side, making it easier for him to lay his arm across Derek's chest. "Was that as good for you as it was for me? Because let me tell you, that was fucking amazing Derek."

Derek wasn't quite at the stage where he could talk yet, all he could manage was.  
"N'yhhh." They both laughed at his inability.

Stiles aloud a few moments to pass before he dragged Derek to the bathroom. They shared a hot, steamy shower while they carefully cleaned each other, washing away their sins. Neither of them spoke, reluctant to taint the tender moment. It was an abundance of soft kisses and careful caresses.

——————————————————————

Stiles was buckling his trousers while trying to find his words. Stiles Stilinski at a loss for words, wow. "I should really get to work. Deaton's going to be pissed." Stiles had started working for Deaton after he discovered his 'spark'. He didn't really care for the animals, he kind of worked out back, with the supernatural stuff.

"Hm..yeah." Derek agreed. "But I want you to bring your dad over for diner tonight." Both Derek and Stiles were shocked by Derek's new found self-confidence.

Stiles had no idea why Derek would want to sit through a dinner with the man who arrested him all those years ago, so before he could stop himself. "Why?".

Derek was unfazed. "I think it would be good to get to know my boyfriends father. Don't you?" His ears flushed with red, giving away his embarrassment.

"Boyfriend? Wow." Stiles was at a loss for words for the second time today. "Yeah, sure. I..I'll invite him over. What time?" Cheesy was the only way to describe Stiles' grin.

—————————————————————

Derek was expecting Stiles and his father around 8:00pm. Stiles had left Derek's loft just after 2:00pm, giving him just under six hours to tidy the place and make food. He started with the kitchen, cleaning the counters, oven and even the kitchen floor. Then he moved onto the bathroom, cleaning the whole room. He really wanted to make a good impression, plus, he was incredibly nervous.

At 5:30, Derek decided to go buy steaks from his local butcher in town. He also picked up wine and beer, in an aim to please the Sheriff.

Since the steaks would be cooked when they arrived, Derek made a salad and cooked a garlic bread with half an hour to spare. He knew his nerves couldn't handle the waiting around, so you decided to take a shower and get changed. He changed into dark jeans and a long sleeved, green, cotton shirt that defined his muscles ever so slightly.

The door bell rang at 7:55pm. Derek had just finished brushing his teeth. He ran down the stairs to answer the door, pausing to straighten himself out. The opened the door to a hesitant looking Stiles. He couldn't read the sheriffs expressionless face. 

"Derek." The Sheriff said in lieu of hello.

——————————————————————

Once The sheriff and Stiles had entered the loft, Derek's nerves doubled. He offered John and Stile a drink and they both accepted a beer.

"So er, Stiles tells me that you guys finally got your shit together..." John paused, he know they'd been sleeping together for a while now. He had come home early from a shift at the station and walked into a living room scattered with their discarded clothes. He could also hear some very disturbing moans coming from upstairs. "...and put a label on it." He added.

"Mhm. Yes sir?" Derek found the whole situation very nerve-racking.

"Call me John for Christ sake." He half laughed half shouted. "Iv known you for nearly 10 years for crying out loud."

"Sorry." Derek had never been good in social situations, he was beginning to kick himself for even thinking this was a good idea.

"So erm, what's for dinner? I'm starving." John was already half way to the kitchen area of Derek's loft before he has finished his question. Stiles still hadn't spoken since he walked into the loft.

"Steak, salad and garlic bread. Is that ok?" Derek had the sudden realization that the sherif could be a vegetarian. Stiles had never mentioned it, but it was possible. Shit, what if he didn't like steak?

"He's a keeper." The Sherrif patted Stiles shoulder before taking a seat in the living area and turning the game on. Stiles simply nodded his agreement with a shy smile. 

The rest of the night went smoothly. Derek managed not to come off as brooding and detached, Stiles picked up his usual mouthiness once the awkwardness subsided and John seemed to have genuinely enjoyed himself. The conversation was easy, Derek even smiled a few times. All in all, he would consider it a success.

——————————————————————

 

"Right. I'm going to leave you two kids alone." John stood, grabbing his jacket. "Give you two some time to discuss how cool I am for letting my son date an accused murderer." 

"Dad, I'm not a kid. I'm 26 for love of god. You just don't want to do dishes." Stiles joked. "Fine, I'll walk you out." Stiles got up from the couch, rolling his eyes.

"Thank you for the meal Derek. I really appreciate it." The Sheriff complimented, with a wave of his hand as he reached for the door.

"No worries." Compliments made Derek uncomfortable. "We should do this again sometime?" 

"Sure, son." John walked out with a genuine smile, followed closely by Stiles.

They didn't really talk about anything once they were outside. They both knew that Derek could hear everything. They said they're goodbyes and Stiles watched his dad drive away. He headed back inside and breathed a sigh of releif.

"That went so much better than I expected." Derek said, crossing the loft to meet Stiles halfway. Stiles smiled in return. 

"You were truly great tonight. You know that right." Stiles mumbled as he buried his face in Derek's neck, worrying away at his collarbone.

"Hmmm." Derek moaned in appreciation. He framed Stiles pale face with his hands, pulling him towards him. He leaned in and gently kissed Stiles on the lips. Stiles pulled Derek closer, deepening the kiss, his hands making their way under the back of Derek's shirt to caress the skin there.

"Upstairs now." Derek growled, pulling Stile towards the stairs, catching him when he tripped on the first step. They both laughed at his clumsiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE CHAPTER IS NOT FINISHED.  
> Sorry I'm busy moving House at the moment so this is all I can muster at the moment. I have no idea. Sorry hahah.
> 
> Is it worth carrying on?
> 
>  
> 
> 09/04/14
> 
> Any tags/relationships/people that haven't been mentioned yet WILL be mentioned ATLEAST once in the chapters to come. 
> 
> Again sorry about adding things in at weird times, I'm trying to sort the new house out while revise for exams and complete art course work....Busy Busy Busy
> 
>  
> 
> 25/4/14
> 
> Guys do you want me to add more?!? I don't know whether to finish this or not. Do people like it, or is it a load of bollocks?!?


	3. Date.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in 2021, three years since they officially started dating, Derek takes Stiles out for romantic pancakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy, comment. PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOUR OPINION. Not sure when the next update will be.

It had been three years since the night that Derek finally got his shit together and asked Stiles and John around for dinner. Three years since Stiles and Derek became Stiles and Derek as a couple. 

A lot had changed in three years. Derek and Stiles had moved into the renovated Hale house together. Derek had started his own architecture business, Stiles had a book published, with a second on the way. He had also quit his job with Deaton. Another thing that changed in the last three years would have to be Stiles in general. Gone is the lanky, skinny teenager. Stiles wasn't exactly fat, but he had filled out over the last three years. He now had a slight overhang in the belly department. Of course Derek had changed also. He'd became softer in other ways. He used fully formed sentences and didn't scowl as much. But still had the ass and abs of a God.

Derek decided he wanted to celebrate the three year milestone by taking Stiles out to his favorite diner for pancakes and hopefully, midnight kisses. He thought Stiles would appreciate that more than a fancy Italian meal, in a restaurant full of strangers. Tonight was about him and Stiles, only. 

He was nervous. Incredibly and stupidly nervous. In the past three years, he and Stiles had gone on many, many dates. Some were good, some were bad and one ended with Derek behind bars. But that's a story for another time. Tonight was going to be different. Tonight, Derek planned on asking Stiles to marry him. 

He's done everything right. He bought the ring weeks ago, but only now found the perfect time to ask. He went to the Sheriff's house this morning and asked for his blessing in marrying his son. Of course John had said yes. Over the past three years, Derek had formed an almost father-son relationship with John. Watching games together, fishing trips and pack BBQ's allowed them to bond.

Stiles finished work at 5:30. So Derek said he'd pick him up and take him out for an anniversary surprise. Grabbing his keys, he headed out. If he was lucky, he may return with a fiancé.

————————————————

Derek leaned over and greeted Stiles with a kiss.

"How was your day?" 

"Meh, I'll tell you later. I'm starved." Stiles knew that Derek would never tell him where they were going, that wouldn't stop him from asking. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see. Put the blindfold on." Derek's stubbiness true to form. He handed him the blindfold. "Can you see anything?"

"Not a thing." Stiles whined, fussing with the blindfold.

"Good. Leave it on." Derek slapped his hands away, sounding amused.

————————————————

"We're where." Derek said as he turned the engine off.

"GINNY'S! YOU BROUGHT ME TO GINNY'S DINER!" Stiles practically screamed, reaching over to plant a frantic kiss on Derek's cheek. "My boyfriend, the secret romantic. I love you." Stiles kissed him on the lips before turning to exit the camaro.

"Ready for an ungodly amount of pancakes?" Teased Derek.

"Do you even have to ask." Stiles slotted his fingers into Derek's as they walked towards the diner.

————————————————

Once inside and seated within their usual booth, Maggie their usual waitress, came other to take their order.

"Hey boys. Is it the usual, or should I bring you a menu?" Stiles liked Maggie, she had said that Derek and Stiles were the cutest coupled to ever eat at the diner.

"Hey Maggie. I'll have a large stack of pancakes, with a side of bacon, a side of sausage and a side of fruit please." Stiles listed from memory. 

"Someone's hungry. What about you Derek?" Maggie said, turning to face Derek.

"I'll have, hmm, I'll have pancakes with strawberries please. I'll also have a cherry milkshake." He was too nervous to really think about what he wanted.

"Ooh! I'll also have a large cherry milkshake please." Stiles added with a nod.

"Sure thing. Sit back and relax, the food shouldn't take too long." Maggie flashed her friendly smile and vanished round the back of the counter.

Derek's was too nervous. He searched for a safe topic area. Coming up empty he decide to ask Stile about his meeting this afternoon. 

"How did the meeting go?" Derek voice sounding shakier than usual, he hoped the he would'nt notice.

"Mmph. Great, really great actually." Stiles said with a smirk. "A production company wants to buy the rights for a film adaption of my books Derek."

"WHAT? THATS GREAT NEWS!" Derek all but screamed, reaching across the table and pulling stiles into his embrace. "Why didn't you tell me in the car. OMG. Stiles this is great. I'm so proud of you." Derek really was proud of Stiles. Stiles laughed at his boyfriends attempts to contain his excitement. 

"They offered me a large sum of money Derek." Stiles breathed out a shaky laugh, still trying to work out how this was even happening. "I said yes of course."

"I'm so proud Stiles." Derek's nerves had vanished, totally forgotten. He sat back and discreetly slid his hand into his leather jacket pocket to retrieve the box with the ring in. He stood going around to sit on the same side of the booth as Stiles. "Stiles, I. Stiles, I would like to know, would you. I would like to know if you would do me the honor of becoming my husband." Derek lifted the box and opened it so Stiles could see the ring that Derek had chosen.

Stiles stared at Derek's face. Completely gobsmacked. Did Derek Hale just asked him to marry him? 

"Stiles?" Derek sounded disappointed at the lack of reply from Stiles. "Oh no. Oh shit, I've made a mistake. It's a no isn't it?" Stiles could hear how destroyed Derek sounded

"YES! I mean no? I mean. I MEAN YES I WILL MARRY YOU!" Stiles couldn't get the words out fast enough. Couldn't bear to see Derek's broken face any longer. "YES! Yes, Derek Hale, I will fucking marry you!" Stiles grabbed his face and their lips collided. 

That's when Maggie decided to bring their drinks over. 

"Two large cherry milkshakes. Oh sorry, am I interrupting something?" She asked apologetically.

"Derek just asked me to marry him." Stiles beamed.

"And he said yes!" Derek was also beaming.

"Oh boys. I'm so happy for you." She hugged both them both before carrying on. "I knew from the first time you's two came in here that you's two would end up married." She gave then their drinks and then when to check on their food.

"I love you." Derek sighed, kissing Stiles on the cheek.

"I love you to Sappy Wolf." Stiles bared his neck, so Derek could scent mark him.

Their food came then. They ate and spoke about just about everything. They spoke about how they got engaged before Scott and Allison. They spoke about Stiles' great news. Once they had finished their food, they payed the bill and tipped Maggie, before leaving the diner hand in hand. Both of them wearing stupidly happy grins on their faces. 

They drove back to their house in comfortable silence, just happy to sit next to one another. Once they arrived home, Stiles suggested that they took a walk in the preserve. So Derek grabbed a blanket and the bottle of champaign and took his fiancé for a midnight stroll in the preserve.


	4. "Called it!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pack engagement party.

Stiles and Derek decided to tell the pack the following weekend. They'd planned an engagement party of sorts, in John's back garden. It was to be an intermit gathering, pack and close friends. Melissa and John were on food duty, Scott had alcohol for the werewolves covered and Isaac was covering music. Of course no one knew that Derek and Stiles were engaged besides John and Melissa.

After his mother died, Stiles and Scott would always try and set their parents up. It never worked. But when they moved out, John and Melissa started dating. Stiles is just glad that his dad is happy.

Everyone started to arrive around 6pm. First it was Scott and Allison, then Erica and Boyd. Erica and Boyd had gotten together in their senior year of high school and were still going strong. Scott and Allison were so in love it was sickening. Isaac arrived with Danny, who had been clued in on the whole supernatural side of things during their senior year of high school when his certain set of skills were required to gain access to a treatment facility that was holding Derek. Apparently, Danny was already clued in, given the fact that they openly discussed supernatural shit in the halls at school all the time. Subtlety was never a strong suit.

After Isaac, came Kira. Kira was a Kitsune that transferred to beacon hills at the beginning of senior year. She had immediately became messed up in the supernatural shit going on. Last to arrive was Lydia and Jackson. Stiles had gotten over his crush on Lydia years before he and Derek started dating and although Jackson could still be a dick from time to time, Stiles was glad that Lydia had Jackson. After nearly losing each other after the whole kanima thing, Jackson got his shit together and became a better person. He really stepped up.

So, once everyone had arrived and the drinks were flowing, Derek called everyone's attention. Standing up front with Stiles at his side, hand rapped around Stiles' waist. He looked out at all the people left in the world that he cared about with an easy smile. 

"Guys, I guess you're wondering why we decided to have this gathering." He started, pausing to smile at Stiles.  
"Stiles and I have something to tell you." He paused again to grab Stiles' hand, showing the group his wedding finger.  
"Stiles and I are engaged." 

"Called it." Danny was the first to speak. "You owe me 20 bucks." Danny mock whispered to Isaac. 

"Fine." Isaac rolled his eyes but handed Danny the $20 anyway.

"Congrats, dude!" Scott beamed, ducking in for a man hug off of his best friend. He then hugged Derek, congratulating him also.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Stilinski got engaged." Jackson grunted. Lydia hit his arm before pulling both Stiles and Derek in for a group hug. 

"I'm planning the whole thing." She whispered into their ears before pulling away and going to find herself another drink.

"Figured as much." Stiles turned to Derek, rolling his eyes, even though he really didn't mind. 

"Hey, at least we know that it will be classy." Mused Derek.

Next is was John and Melissa's turn to congratulate them. "Congratulations boys, Melissa and I bought you an engagement gift." John said, handing over an envelope. 

"Thanks dad, Melissa, you really didn't have to." Stiles smiled while opening the envelope. Inside were two tickets to India, with no dates on them. "Tickets to India. Wow. We can't accept this. Absolutely not. No way. It's to much. Nope. Thank you. But we can't accept this." Stiles ranted. Stiles had wanted to go to India since he was 7 and he learned you could ride elephants there. It was something his mom had promised to do with him. 

"Hey now. This is our engagement gift to you. We thought that you could use it as a honeymoon. You can use them whenever, as long as you use the return flight within 15 days of the first flight." Melissa said, handing the tickets back to Stiles.

"I...we. We can't accept this." Stiles was hesitant, looking at Derek for back up. 

"Thank you John, Melissa. Thank you so much. We really appreciate it." Derek interrupted, taking the envelope. They looked relieved. He shuck Johns hand and pulled Melissa in for a hug.

————————————————

The rest of the night went by in a blur. They laughed, drank copious amounts of alcohol and had a good time.

Isaac and Danny were sat in the background talking. Stiles has had his suspicions about them two for a few months now. He and Scott even had a $40 bet on. So it was no surprise to him when he caught them kissing.

"You owe me $40 my friend." Stiles slurred, leaning on Scott a little.

"Oh man. Really?" Pour little Scotty. He pulled his wallet out. 

"Thank you." Stiles said, claiming his winnings. "Scott. Scotty, Scitty-Scott. Scotty McCall." Stiles sang. "I. Want. You. To. Be. My. Best. Maaaaan!" Stiles was really slurring his words now. Punctuating his each work with a stab to the chest. 

"Of course Stiles." Scott, of course knew that he would be Stiles' best man, just as Stiles would be his. But at this present moment he was just trying to keep Stiles upright. Fortunately, Derek came over at that exact point. "Hey Derek, I think Stiles needs to head home." He laughed, passing Stiles onto Derek.

"I called a cab when he started dancing with the Erica to Bon Jovi. It's out front." Derek couldn't help but laugh along.

"Bon Jovi.." Murmured Stiles into his shoulder.

"I'll help you get him into the cab." Scott grabbed Stiles' other arm and threw it around his shoulders.

Once he had said goodbye to everyone, Derek and Scott carried him out to the cab. 

In the cab on the way back to their apartment. Stiles was snuggled into Derek's chest asleep. Derek has looking down at his sleeping form, lazily stroking a hand through his hair. So much had changed in the past 6 years. All down to the wonder that is Stiles Stilinski.

"I love you more than life itself Stiles Stilinski." He whispered, placing a gental kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give me your ideas on how you would like this to pan out and constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for reding my shitty writing.


	5. Wolf-Married.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek asks Stiles to preform a mating ritual. Stiles freaks out about telling his Dad.

"Wait a second, stop me if i'm wrong." Stiles paused, arms flailing. "You want to take me into the woods on the next full moon and fuck me against a tree, repeatedly, for 3-7 days, so we can get wolf-married?" Stiles folded his arms across his chest. "Is that what you meant?" he pinned Derek with a look that dared him to deny it.

"I did not say it had to be in the woods, Stiles." He signed in resignation.

They'd been having this argument since Derek brought it up over an hour ago.

"Why do we have to get 'wolf-married' anyway, Derek. What the fuck happens at a wolf-wedding? Do the happy couple wear suits made of dead animals skin? Do they serve fresh rabbit and howl at the moon. Maybe roll in some dirt as part of the evening entertainment?" Stiles was still flailing his arms around. "Why isn't it enough to just get regular married?"

"Its called being mated, not getting wolf-married. It's tradition Stiles. My Mom and Dad did it, and theirs before them and so on." Crossing the room to take a seat, Derek let his head drop into his hands. "Forget it. It doesn't matter." He muttered, barely audible.

That's when Stiles realized how much it meant to Derek that they were mated before they got married for real.

Stiles crossed the room to where Derek was sitting, taking a seat beside him, he pulled Derek into his side. "I'll do it, I'd do anything for you." Pausing to kiss him on top of his head, before carrying on. "You just caught me by surprise, is all."

"Really?" He turned to look Stiles in the eye. Searching for any form of deception, despite his ability to listen to Stiles' heart.

"Sure. As if i'd turn down the opportunity to fuck you non-stop, for a whole week." He leaned in and gently grazed his lips with Derek's, before turning his head to the side to deepen the kiss.

"mhm...think you could keep up?" He smiled against his fiances lips.

"Mhmm...fuck yhh." his reply was half moan.

"I hope so." was the last thing that Derek said before he grabbed Stiles and carried him up to their bedroom for a trail run.

 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek and Stiles had decided to get married on the Saturday 16th of July. that was the only decision they were allowed to make regarding the wedding. The rest had been planned by Lydia. With the wedding only 6 weeks and 2 days away and the next full moon in 2 weeks, they decided that they would preform the mating ritual on the week full moon, 4 weeks before they were to be officially married. They planned on spending the week in the house, with no interruptions. Derek had explained that alphas become extremely protective during their mating rituals, which would result in extreme bodily harm to anyone trying to disrupt it. 

This is what Stiles knows about mating rituals. They take place so that an alpha of a pack can form a stronger bond to their other half, whether they be human, or shapeshifter. He also knows that to start the ritual, the couple must bite each other on the neck, not hard enough to pierce the skin, under the light of the full moon. After they have bitten each other, they will then feel the uncontrollable need to have sex until they pass out from exhaustion or they conceive a child, and since they are both males, it essentially means that they need to have sex until they pass out from exhaustion. After the sex part is over, they will be mated. Being mated means that they will feel each others emotions, they will be able to sense when their mate is near and it will also make the alpha more powerful.

So in 6 weeks, they are going to be mated.

Derek and Stiles had told the pack a week after they had decide to go along with the ritual, but they still hadn't told Stiles' dad. They planned to tell him this Friday, at their bi-weekly Stilinski-Hale family meal. Which basically meant just the sheriff, Stiles and Derek, with he occasional visit from Scott. Stiles wouldn't say he was looking froward to having to tell his father that he was essentially getting wolf-married which would result in a week of hormone-crazed sex, in which he would become mated to his werewolf fiance. But it was decided, they would tell him this Friday.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

They arrived at his fathers house around 6. They sat and watched the game and discussed their week, before ordering Chinese take out. When they were sat at the table eating,Stiles deiced that it was time to tell his Father. He cleared his throat. Here goes nothing.

"Dad, we need to tell you something." he started, giving his father a serious look. "The only way that i'm going to be able to say this, is if you just let me speak. Just let me tell you what i need to tell you, before you ask questions or freak out, ok?" he asked his father.

"Ok son, you're scaring me a little. Should i be worried?" the sheriff put his folk down and looked between his son and future son-in-law with a concern.

"Everything is fine, i promise. We just have something that we need to tell you." he tried to look as mature as possible, given the fact that he was about to tell his father that he was going to preform a mating ritual with his were-wolf fiance.

"Fine, go ahead son. I won't interrupt." he promised.

"Right, well you already know that Derek is a werewolf..." The sheriff nodded yes. "...and you already know that he is an alpha were-wolf..." The sheriff nodded yes again. "...well, when an alpha were-wolf finds the person that they love and wish to spend the rest of their lives with, they preform a mating ritual. The mating ritual means that they will literally never love anyone, for the rest of their life. It also means that they will grow in power once they are mated. Being mated also means that they will sense their mates emotions and vice versa." Stiles paused to take Derek's hand, Derek met his gaze with an encouraging smile. "Derek and I, are going to preform the mating ritual. I'm going to become Derek mate."

"Ok. So you're getting wolf-married?" questioned the sheriff, looking rather confused.

Stiles couldn't help it, he burst out laughing, leaving both Derek and the Sheriff looking confused.

"Yes, Dad. We're getting wolf-married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant even believe that i have another chapter already. Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Sorry about my shitty writing style, I'm basically using this fic as a substitute for what i want from a sterek fic, that i haven't found elsewhere. Also, i need to work to try and better my writing skills, two birds, one stone. 
> 
> As for when ill have a new chapter, im not sure. I'm done with college, but i just started a new job and i have loads of coursework to complete over the summer, but i will try and get an update at least every 2 weeks. Leave comments about what you thought of this chapter, also, try and guess what happens next.
> 
> I would also just like to thank anyone who has left me comments complimenting my work, i really, really appreciate it.
> 
> Also, if you would like to follow my tumblr, @peterparker210697, that would be great.


	6. Deal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is made.

 

He started writing in high school. His counsellor suggested that writing about the problems in his life, may help him cope better. Stiles thought it was bullshit. If he had even wrote about half of his problems, she would have had him sent it Eichen House. Because honestly, who the fuck would believe that Stiles and his friends have supernatural powers, which they use to defend the town from the bad guy of the week.

Stiles had a hard time adjusting after he was possessed by an evil trickster spirt, called a Nogitsune. Every little thing set him off. He experienced at least, one minor panic attack daily. It got to the point where he wouldn't even leave the house. He wouldn't speak to anyone, not even the Sheriff. He missed a whole month of school in his senior year, before the pack, with the help of John, stepped in. 

Stiles felt guilty. He felt guilty for being weak, for not being able to fight the Nogitsune. He felt guilty for the things that the Nogitsune did while wearing his face and for the things that it tried to do. But most of all, he felt guilty for being so completly dysfunctional post-nogitsune. You see, the Nogitsune feeds on death, destruction and chaos. And it fed plenty. It tried and succeeded in killing 11 officers in the BHPD, plus the two officers in training who just so happened to be present during one of its rampages. It tried and failed in killing Melissa, Alison and the Sheriff, but succeeded in killing two teachers at the high school and 7 students. Stiles felt guilt for their deaths, he felt as though they died by his hands. He felt guilty for feeling guilty, so he locked himself away.

But anyway. His counsellor had been right. He wrote about it. About all of it, Scott getting bitten, Lydia getting bitten, the Alpha Pack, Jackson and the whole Kanima thing, The Nogitsune, the witches that turned Isaac into a woman for a week, the Fae Folk that predicted Stiles' future, prompting a major freak out about college. He wrote about Derek, about his friendship with Scott and he wrote about the many, many, many times that he nearly lost all of it. In the end, he had written three books and his panic attacks had stopped. He'd started talking, eating, sleeping again. Of course, he never told his counsellor that he had wrote the books, only showing her the diary that he kept as a way to pacify her. When he finally felt as though he could deal with his shit without feeling as though he was choking, he showed his counsellor his books. She loved them, so much so, that she sent them to a friend of hers that worked in a publishing company. That's when Stiles' big break came. They published his books and he became a best selling author. His first book has called 'Uncover.' and was about the night that he and Scott went into the woods to find the body of the missing Hale girl. He also wrote about the Alpha that later turned out to be Peter and about him biting Lydia. The second book was called 'Destruction.' and spoke about the horror and chaos caused by the Nogitsune. He also wrote about how the pack nearly lost Jackson in the whole Kanima business. The third book was called 'Re-Birth.' which ended the series showing how the pack managed to pull themselves back together after such a shit storm. 

After his first series was such a huge success, he decided to continue writing. For his second series, with Lydia's permission, Stiles decided to write a spin-off based on Lydia's character in the book. The series focused on what happened after she was bitten and how she dealt with it, with the help of the pack. Stiles finished the first book pretty quickly, but every time that he sat down to write the second, he came up blank.

So here he is, just over a month until he gets married, debating the terms of his film contract with Enterprise Pictures. He doesn't understand how he got this lucky, or why he even deserves to be so successful. 

"Stiles, not only do we want to buy the rights for a film Adaptation of your 'Luna' series, but we would also like to hire you to write the script for the film adaptation." said the smart looking man in the fancy suit. George, Stiles remember him saying. "We would also like to hire you to provide guidance to the cast and crew on how the characters should be portrayed. Oh and of course, you would also get final say on the cast." 

Stiles just stares. Just outright stares at them, with his mouth hanging open. "I...um...wha..." He clears his throat and tries to compose himself. "Wow." He lets out an awkward little laugh before continuing. "Of course. Yes, deal."

"Right. Well then, it's settled." George was looking rather pleased with himself."We look forward to working with you, Mr Stilinski." He reached forward to shake Stiles' hand.

"Stiles, Mr Stilinski is my father." He said, with another awkward laugh.

"Stiles. We'll be in touch." And with that, George and his partners were leaving the conference room.

————————————————

He couldn't stop smiling the whole way home. He sang along to some catchy pop song on the radio without a care in the world. 

When he reached the renovated Hale house, he got out of the jeep. Scott's car was parked on the drive. He practically ran to the front door. Derek and Scott were already there with a panicked look on their faces.

"What! What's wrong?" Derek said, checking Stiles for injures. His shoulders relaxes when he realized he was fine.

"What? Nothing. Everything's fine. Great in fact." He looked at his fiancé with a puzzled look.

"We could hear your heart beat from a mile away. We thought something was wrong." Scott sounded genuinely worried.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine." He started walking into the house. "By the way, I am now 'Mr Stiles Stilinski, mentor and screen writer'" he turned towards the two confused looking pack members still stood at the door and flashed them the biggest grin the world had ever seen. 

"What do you mean?" Stiles could tell that Derek was confused, but the fact that Stiles seemed so happy also made him happy.

"They want me to write the script and mentor the cast, which by the way, I get final say on!" He couldn't take it any longer. Stiles drives into Derek's arms and planted a celebritory kiss on his cheek. 

"That's so great. Wow, Stiles." Scott's usual happy go lucky demeanor had returned as he patted his best friend on his back.

"I'm so proud of you Stiles." Stiles loved it when Derek sounded so raw, so open. He just loved Derek in general really.

"I love you Derek." He whispered into his chest.

"I love you, too." He whispered in return.

"Aw god. You'd too make me sick." Scott teased his two best friends without any real bite. "I'll see you two later. Congrats dude!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this (very, very late) updated. I'm such a shit. Sorry. Please tell me about mistakes iv made or your thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> Wow. I've just read this through and there are sooooooo many mistakes. Bare with me, I will try to get those corrected ASAP. Sorry for my shitty writing :/


	7. Nerves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a filler chapter basically, sorry.

Nervous. Anxious. Excited. Three words that he would use to describe how he was feeling the morning of the full moon. Nervous, that he may lose control and hurt Stiles. Anxious, to get it over with so he could say that Stiles is his mate.  
Excited because, well, he gets to have crazy, primal sex with the love of his life for days on end. Derek sighed, sitting up in his bed. Stiles had already gotten up and left for his meeting at 9. Leaving Derek alone until Stiles returned at lunch. 

Derek planned to take Stiles out to the cabin that his family owed in the mountains. That way, he and Stiles would be alone for the mating ritual. He and his family used to spend their summers there, giving the werewolf members of his family the space to run wild. 

He hadn't been there since the fire. No one had.

To say he felt nervous to take this step with Stiles, would be an understatement. He was terrified. What if he lost control and hurt Stiles? What if Stiles got sick and he has too into it to tell? Maybe he should get some wolfsbane from Deaton, then at least he won't be as strong as usual. Giving Stiles the chance to defend himself, if anything should go wrong.

With another sigh, he pushed himself out of bed. Might as well get some work done while Stiles wasn't around to distract him, besides it wasn't like he was going to be to able to do any work over the next week. What with all the crazy sex him and Stiles will be having, they'll barely even have time for food. 

 

Derek spent the morning finishing blueprints for a holiday home that he planned on building with Stiles some time in the future. It was a surprise. Stiles had no idea. Ensuring that Stiles remained clueless about the whole thing, meant only working on the blueprints when Stiles was not around. Which meant that Derek didn't really get much time to work on them. The blueprints where for a two story, 5 bedroom house, with a rap around porch and 3 bathrooms. Of course the house would be on a large set of land, with a private swimming pool and an over the top garden. Supplying the perfect family vacation spot.

He and Stiles had only really spoken about it a few times, but Derek would love to be a father. And since it was physically impossible for two males to conceive, they would have to adopt. Of course, they had no problems with that. Deaton even knew of an orphanage in the north east of England that specialized in providing homes to orphaned were-cubs. He had no doubt in his mind that Stiles would make a great father and he couldn't wait to share that experience with him. Stiles however, was not so ready to walk down the parenting road just yet, arguing that he was in fact not mature enough to raise a child. Derek could tell that the prospect of being responsible for a tiny, living, breathing person terrified his partner. 

 

Twelve O'clock soon rolled round and Derek found himself caught off guard by how quickly the morning had pasted. He could hear Stiles pulling his jeep up the drive way. Putting the blueprints away, he got up to meet his soon-to-be-mate at the front door. 

"Hey, sexy wolf." Stiles all but purred, "Those jeans make your ass look great." He winked, adding to his point.

Derek leaned in for a kiss before he responded, "How was the meeting?". Stiles had been meeting with his lawyers to sign papers, making the movie definite.

"Great. Really great." Stiles sighed contentedly. "Productions set to start late next year."

"I'm so proud of you." Derek leaned in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Stiles couldn't help but think of how perfect his life was. In that moment, while the light played beautiful games with Derek's green-blue eyes, he couldn't have been happier.

 

Eventually, Derek and Stiles started to get things together. Making sure they had all their supplies for the week at the lake house, they left their home. Derek could tell that Stiles was also nervous, because he kept fiddling with the radio and sprouting out random facts about birds that lived in the area. But Derek didn't mind, because he found it interesting. Just like Stiles himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short updat but hey, I'm a lazy shite. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. A thousand times sorry. 
> 
> The sharing of thoughts and feelings is encouraged.
> 
> I feel a little on the fence about finishing this :/


	8. Knot what I was expecting.

They got to the lake house around dinner time. Once they had unpacked the car, Derek started making dinner and Stiles explored. Ever the curious teenager. 

"I've never seen anything like that bath, Derek. You better believe that there is going to be some seriously sexy, sex happening in that tub." Stiles said, winking at Derek as he took a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Doubt we'll have time for a bath, sweaty." He replied, grinning into the omelette he was preparing.

"Can't say I would mind." 

After they were finished with dinner. They grabbed what they needed for the night (blankets, flashlights, food, water and the wolfsbane Derek had just incase) and headed out to the clearing in the woods a few miles from the house. 

By the time they made it to the clearing, it was nearly midnight and the moon was almost full. They lay the blankets out on the mossy forest floor. Stiles lay between Derek's legs, looking up at the stars, waiting for the moon to fully rise. 

Derek could hear Stiles' heart beating a mile a minute,

"Are you nervous?" Derek asked, his face a mask on concern.

"What if it doesn't work, Derek. I mean, what if what ever wolfy joojoo that allows wolves to mate, doesn't work with us. What if, what if I'm not the right one?" He paused, looking up at Derek with desperate eyes. "For you, I mean. What if I'm not the right one for you?" The second part was barley a whisper.

"Stiles..." Derek had never been good at words.

How was he supposed to tell Stiles that he had never been nore certain of something in his entire life? Not only threat Stiles was the one for him, but that Stiles was the only one for him? Words didn't have the power. But actions did. So he leaned in and softly touched his lips to Stiles'. He pulled apart, looking Stiles in the eye.

"Your the right one Stiles. The only one, in fact, and I love you. With all my heart." Derek soothed his partner with the barely audible confession of love.

Stiles lent forward so he and Derek could kiss again. It was harder this time. More urgent. He turned so he was facing Derek, straddling his hips, which only deepened the kiss. The next thing he knows, is that somehow, Derek has flipped them. With Stiles now on the bottom, Derek starts to peel his shirt off. Stiles immediately follows suit, going for Derek's belt buckle as soon as his shirt is off and over is head. Soon, their both naked. 

Stiles can distantly feel the slight pressure of Derek's claws against his thigh.

"Der, it's..." He let out a moan. "Derek, it's time. You have to bite me now." Even to his own ears, Stiles sounded desperate.

Derek must of heard him, as in the next second, Derek has them both up right in the light of the moon. 

"As soon as I bite you, you need to put your hand on my chest in bite my neck." He spoke in a informative tone, completely in control. Stiles always admired the way that Derek come gain control in a second.

"Got it." He just managed to finish his sentence, before Derek's teeth were in his neck. He bite down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. Now it was Stiles' turn. He put his hand on Derek's chest, just above his heart, and clamped down on his throat.

Derek was the first to pull away. It felt like an eternity, but in reality it was only a second after Stiles had bitten him. He pulled Stiles face up to his. Their lips met in a violent frenzy. Teeth clattering, goosebumps inducing kisses. Soon enough, Derek was on top of Stiles again, grinding down with his hips. He moved away from his mouth and started slowly making his way down Stiles' body. Peppering his jaw, neck, sternum and stomach with kisses before stoping at his happy trail. He looked up and met Stiles' lidded eyes with his own. Stiles nodded, causing Derek to push open his legs. He started pressing teasingly slow kisses to the inside if his thigh, before he gently pushed his tongue into Stiles' hole. Stiles arched his back in a moan, scrunching the blanket in his hand. 

"Shi..t" was all he could manage.

Derek carried on eating him out, slowly stretching him open. He pulled out, earning a whine from Stiles at the sudden lose of contact. He quickly replaced his tongue with his fingers, which immediately found his prostate. This earned him a needy moan from Stiles, as he repeatedly pushed up against his prostrate in slow but steady intervals.

"Derek, you need to hurry...the...hhh." He let out a moan, as Derek suddenly increased his speed.

Derek pull out, flipping Stiles so he was laying on his front. Stiles made a confused noise before he realised what has about to happen.

"About fucking time." He snapped, but there was no real heat behind the words.

Derek gabbed his hips and pulled them towards himself. Slowly pushing in, before he started fucking into Stiles. It took a couple of tries, but he found his prostate on the third try, earning another moan of pleasure from Stiles. He didn't take long for Stiles' breathing to become laboured. Derek reached round and grabbed Stiles' hard cock, and he began stroking it, timing each stroke with his thrusts. Stiles' breath hitched, his body tightened and came. Spilling his load all over Derek's hands. Derek knew it wouldn't take him long to follow. He flipped Stiles back around, so they were facing. Stiles rapped his legs around Derek's waist, pulling him closer. Derek's thrusts became off rhythm. He thrust forward again, but Stiles felt like he was clenching down around his cock. He thrust forward again, and again and again. It because increasingly harder to move. He thrusted forward again and he tried for a second time, but he literally couldn't move. 

"What. Why have you stopped." Stiles pushed up onto his elbows, looking at Derek puzzled.

"Stile, I can't move. Stop clenching." Derek signed, as if it Stiles knew actually why he had stopped.

"Derek, I'm not clenching." He listened to his heart beat. Steady. He looked down at where his cock entered Stiles' body. "What the fuck, Stiles."

Derek could see actually why he couldn't move.

"What?" Stiles snapped. "What is wrong Derek." He sounded panicked.

"Stiles, my dick grow so much that I literally can't move." Ok, Derek was clearly seeing things. 

"What are you taking about." Stiles questioned, sitting up to see for himself. He got halfway up, before he felt his hole rip a little. "Ahh, shit."

"What? What's wrong. Did I hurt you. Are you hurt?" Derek rushed his words out as quick as he could manage, pushing Stiles back down. 

"Derek, I think your massive cock just ripped my fucking arsehole." Stiles paused, looking over Derek's shoulder as if he was thinking. "Are you pissing into my fucking arsehole?" He sounded a mixture of pissed and dumbstruck.

"What? No!" He relied, sounding insulted. "Why would...shit. Stiles?" Derek sounded like he was a 12 year old, asking for a cookie.

"What Derek?" He could practically hear the eye roll.

"I think I just knotted you." He all but whispered. 

"Knotted? What the fuck does that mean? Is it permanent?" Derek could hear the panic in his voice.

"No! It will go down in about 30 minutes....or when the moon goes down." He tried to come across as reassuring as possible.

"Great. So we're stuck together until that thing goes down. OR the fucking sun comes up." Stiles paused again, looking over Derek's shoulder. "You're not pissing inside of me are you? Your pumping me full of your cum." Stiles looked less than impressed.

All Derek could offer in return was an apologetic smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO NO UPDATE. I KNOW IVE BEEN MIA BUT WOULD PEOPLE STILL LIK TO SEE THIS FINISHED????


	9. NOT AN UPDATE

Would you guys still be interested in me updating this? I'm almost done with college so I'll have a long period of time off, in which I would plan to write updates and possibly even finish this. Let me know what you think

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything like this. Would love to know peoples opinion.
> 
> Iv been kind of editing this chapter and adding things as I go along hahaha, sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> 16/04/14
> 
> Iv finished the chapter. I'll probably make slight changes to it when I inevitably re-read it and decide I hate the whole thing. Enjoy. Thoughts and opinions welcomed. Also encouragement would be greatly appreciated. I'm a peice of shit and lack motivation.
> 
>  
> 
> 12/05/14
> 
> The next two weeks are mad. I have exams and coursework hand-in dates. For anyone waiting to additional chapters, they won't come until after then. Sorry. Please wait. I REALLY appreciate the fact that people have took the time to read my shitty writing, and I'm sooooo appreciative of the nice comments. Thank you and again, sorry.
> 
> 19/05/14
> 
> I swear that by the end of next week I'll have an update. Iv started the chapter, I'll try and get two chapters up by the 31st. & any constructive criticism would be GREATLY APPRECIATED
> 
> 01/07/14
> 
> SORRY! So sorry there's no update. I'm having a creative crisis. I have an essay for my art exam to write but I'll try get an update in the next couple of weeks.


End file.
